Cemeteries and different burial places have been contemplated from the beginning of time. The human race has always desired the best ways to respect and bury their dead. The type of burial has changed over the centuries to include burning, burying, sending out to sea, building elaborate burial structures and the like.
The two most common types of burial methods today are cremation and casket burial. In more recent times, cremation has become more prevalent and is a little less expensive as it does not require acquiring a plot, or tombstone/gravestone. However, what is actually done with the cremation remains is often up to the families or the deceased. Many wish their ashes to be spread or placed at certain locations and others are stored by loved ones. The second traditional method of burial includes the use of a casket, plot and gravestone/mausoleum. The dead are prepared for burial, placed in a casket, and lowered into the ground. A gravestone or mausoleum is placed on top of the burial site to mark where the deceased is located. Typically, prior art cemeteries are parks with trees, grass and other park-like structures. Some prior art cemeteries are located on church grounds or other holy sites. Cremation remains are also sometimes found at these similar locations.
However, no significant developments have been made in the cemetery industry for some time. One way of denoting the interests and hobbies of the deceased individual is to carve the information directly onto the deceased headstone or gravestone. The information provided may give some idea of the individual's personal life, hobbies or other information that may immediately denote some characteristic or personal trait of the individual. Outside the markings of a headstone or gravestone, it is often very difficult to identify characteristics about the individual that may have identified their personal traits, interests or hobbies.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and unique cemetery themed that may allow the deceased some options when considering where and how to be buried. Additionally, a need exists for an improved cemetery which may provide greater deference and options to individuals that may be dictated by personal interests and hobbies while still giving the options for the type of burial ceremony, including cremation and/or traditional casket burial. Moreover, a need exists for an improved themed cemetery system that may celebrate the common passion in the memorialization process, yet still give diverse burial options.